Trevor's redemption: First day
by Cartoonguru
Summary: The first day of school for Hilda has arrived. Before class she and Trevor start to ponder their confusing feelings towards each other!


This one wasn't planned! I just started writing just to write and when I stared to enjoy where it was going, I decided to add it. Fair warning, Hilda and Trevor don't see each other til near the end! The next one should be my take on episode 5. That one might take a bit. I have to come up with ways to have Trevor help the group while having ship tease moments! Until then enjoy!

* * *

Alfur resisted the urge to chuckle as he watched Hilda took a huge sniff of the flowers, she got from Trevor. Hilda has a routine she goes through before bed. She brushes her teeth, put on her pajamas, and put her hair in a ponytail. During the night after the parade, she added a new thing to the routine, sniffing the flowers right before bed!

"Good night Alfur!" Hilda told Alfur.

"Good night Hilda! Be sure to dream about Trevor!" Alfur teased.

"Alfur! I don't like Trevor in that way!" Hilda responded in annoyance with a small blush.

"I didn't say you did! Though, your face tells me differently. Besides, I do hear you talk in your sleep and you do spend time with Trevor in your dreams!" Alfur said with a smirk.

"As friends!" Hilda clarified.

"Yes, but you still dream about the ķid! That is my point!" Alfur said with a larger smirk.

"Whatever you say Alfur! Good night!" Hilda snapped ending the conversation.

Alfur frowned a bit before sighing and getting to bed himself. Alfur felt a little bad for teasing Hilda, but he couldn't help it! It was fun seeing Hilda get all flustered, when stubbornly declaring she doesn't like Trevor in that way! Alfur supposed he pushed her too far tonight! He and Hilda's mother has been teasing her a lot about it without a break. Apparently, even Hilda has a limit to how much she can tolerate before she snaps! Alfur shook his head and resolved to make up for his teasing tomorrow.

'Stupid Alfur! I don't like Trevor like that! When will he and Mum get the hint!' Hilda angrily thought.

Hilda took a deep breath to calm herself. She would be starting school the next day and she should be getting some sleep. Hilda was extremely excited to experience it first hand! She couldn't help but feel grateful that Trevor decided to give her some advice. Hilda took a look at the flowers and started blushing at the thought of being able to see Trevor 5 days a week now. Before her scheduling with scouts got in the way of her and Trevor spending much time together, but now she can see him almost every day!

'Just because I am excited to spend time with him doesn't mean I have a crush on him.' Hilda thought stubbornly.

Hilda looked at Twig who was sleeping with the stuffed deerfox and couldn't help but smile.

'It was really sweet of Trevor to give me the prize! No boy has done that for me before! Then again I haven't spent much time with boys my age, except Him and David,' Hilda thought with a blush.

Hilda took a deep breath and could feel her face cool down. Hilda then spent a moment relaxing before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hilda, time to get ready for school!" Johanna told her daughter while gently shaking her.

"Ok mum!" Hilda responded.

"I even gave you some extra time to get ready for Trevor," Johanna exclaimed with a smirk.

"Mum!" Hilda snapped in annoyance.

Hilda walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day, while Johanna started chuckling at the thought of the two kids getting together.

"Extra time to get ready for Trevor? Was she joking? I mean I don't mind putting in the extra effort for him!" Hilda mumbled to herself.

"No, I wasn't joking," Johanna told her daughter.

"Mum! Were you eavesdropping?" Hilda asked.

"Sorry! I can't help it! Now you might want to use the extra time wisely and try not to use too much of my perfume!" Johanna responded.

'I use her perfume one time and I can never live it down! Trevor didn't even noticed!' Hilda complained.

Hilda took her scrunchy out and placed it on the counter before getting in the shower.

'Maybe I could use a little more than last time? Why do I want to impress Trevor so much anyway?' Hilda thought.

After scrubbing her whole body and thoroughly washing her hair, Hilda got out of the shower and started scrubbing herself dry with the towel.

'Maybe I can put my hair in a braid or I could go with pigtails. Wow, I have never wanted to prepare for anything like this before! I just can't figure out why I want to do things like this for Trevor! I might as well live with it for now!' Hilda thought.

Hilda got dressed and started brushing her hair, putting more effort into it than usual! Hilda brushed her teeth as thoroughly as she could and used a little more of her mother's perfume then last time!

'I hope Trevor notices this time!' Hilda thought.

Hilda decided to just stick with her standard ponytail for now.

'He did say he likes it so this will do for now!' Hilda thought.

As Hilda left the bathroom, she noticed Alfur giving her an apologetic look.

"Ready to go Alfur?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Alfur responded.

"Good. Let's go," Hilda told the elf while moving her arm towards him.

Alfur got on Hilda's hand and started climbing towards the top of her head. Alfur smirked when he noticed that her hair was once again in a ponytail.

'Looks like Trevor is turning something Hilda only does on special occasions into something she will usually do!' Alfur thought in excitement.

Alfur wiped the smirk off his face when he remembered how Hilda had snapped at him last night!

"Hilda?" Alfur asked.

"I know it's in a ponytail! Go ahead and insist I am doing it because I like Trevor romantically," Hilda snapped.

"Actually, I wanted to say sorry about teasing you and I promise I will tone it down, Alfur responded.

Hilda was stunned at Alfur's statement before she started smirking.

"Apology accepted Alfur! Thank you! Now if only mum will do the same thing!" Hilda told the elf.

"I will stop as soon as you stop being in denial," Johanna told Hilda.

"Mum, I am not in denial," Hilda responded annoyed.

"Hilda, you may not understand right now, but you will realize Alfur and I are right one day! I just hope you aren't too late by then," Johanna said.

"That won't happen because I don't like Trevor like that!" Hilda snapped stubbornly.

"I just want you to avoid getting hurt Hilda! I am doing all I can to help you, but will you help yourself by admitting how you truly feel?" Johanna told her daughter.

"I appreciate that Mum! I just don't feel for Trevor in that way," Hilda stubbornly responded.

"Well, it's almost time to go! Are you ready?" Johanna asked.

"Ready as i will ever be," Hilda said.

* * *

Trevor took a deep breath, as he left his house. He was excited to be able to go to school with Hilda. When Trevor started walking down the sidewalk, he was greeted by his next door neighbor, Mr. Anderson.

"Trevor, I haven't seen you cause any trouble lately. Should I be worried you are planning something big?" Mr. Anderson greeted.

"No, Mr. Anderson! I have decided to turn over a new leaf," Trevor responded.

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Well, I met a new girl..."

"Ah! I see! You like this new girl, right?" Mr. Anderson interrupted.

"Ye- No. I mean maybe. I..." Trevor responded nervously with a small blush.

Mr. Anderson laughed while Trevor continued to stammer.

"Trevor, calm down! So, you decided to change because of a new girl?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yes, that sums it up!" Trevor said.

"This girl must be special to you," Mr. Anderson noted.

"Yes, she really is. I have a lot of fun with her." Trevor responded.

"So, what is this girl's name?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Hilda," Trevor answered.

"A nice name. I hope you two stay friends for the rest of your lives!" Mr. Anderson said.

"I hope so too!" Trevor admitted.

"Well, I will catch you later Trevor. Oh and if the two of you start dating, let me know," Mr. Anderson said before walking inside.

Trevor started blushing uncontrollably at the Idea of him and Hilda becoming a couple. Trevor shook his head to calm himself.

'I don't like Hilda like that! I mean I do like the way she looked with the ponytail while we were at the fair. I did want her to have the best day there! Oh god! I need to sort my feelings out! Maybe the walk to school will give me time to sort it out!' Trevor thought while continuing to walk to school.

* * *

Hilda took a deep breath as she left the car.

"I hope you have a great day! Espically, with Trevor!" Johanna told her daughter before driving away.

Hilda moved her right hand to her forehead and stated rubbing it in frustration.

'When will she realize she is wrong about Trevor and I? So, what if I spend a long time getting ready for him and seeing him makes feel excitement, no one else makes me feel! That doesn't mean anything!' Hilda stubbornly thought.

"Hilda!" A voice exclaimed.

Hilda turned around to find David walking towards her. Hilda smiled while she started walking towards David as well!

"Hey David!" Hilda greeted.

"Hilda, I like your look! A ponytail really suits you and the perfume you are wearing smells great," David complimented.

"Thanks David" Hilda responded while thinking, 'At least somebody noticed!'

"No problem! Are you excited for school?" David asked.

"Yes, and a little nervous," Hilda admitted.

"Relax! David and I will keep you company as best we can!" A voice assured Hilda.

Hilda and David turned towards the voice to find Frida running towards them. Hilda started smiling at the fact she had friends to help her get through this new experience!

'It's great Frida and David are here to help me, but I really want Trevor to help me too. I wonder if he will get here soon!' Hilda thought.

"Hilda, do you know your teacher?" David asked.

"Yes, it's Ms. Hallgrim," Hilda answered.

Frida and David sighed in relief.

"Good. That is our teacher as well!" They responded.

Hilda's smile got bigger and she sighed in relief. The three friends entered the building and Frida and David began showing Hilda around!

Trevor was red in the face as he recalled everything he did with Hilda. He started to once again feel the guilt during the day of the parade. He recalled the way Hilda had inspired him to change his ways and make up for his past actions.

'Why her? How did she convinced me to do that when no one else could have. There is just something about her that makes me strive to improve. I will always be grateful towards her for showing me the error of my ways. I will do anything to make her happy! That is the least I can do to repay her! Does that mean I like her in a romantic way? I don't know, but I will figure it out!' Trevor thought determined.

Trevor noticed he was in front of the school and he took a deep breath. He didn't exactly completely sort out his thoughts on Hilda, but he did make a good start! Trevor vowed to figure out his feelings, but til then he will continue being a good friend. Trevor entered the building and decided to start looking for Hilda.

Hilda had to admit she was amazed with the appearance of the building. School does seem a lot less intimidating now that she has seen it for herself.

"Like the place Hilda?" Frida asked.

"Yeah. It seems really welcoming," Hilda answered.

"Good. We are going to have a good time here." David responded.

"You bet David! I can't wait!" Hilda exclaimed.

* * *

Trevor nervously walked through the halls, recieveing dirty looks from a few kids he pranked in the past. He knew that he was going have to work hard in order to counteract his current slightly negative reputation.

'I have my work cut out for me. I will do what I can to make up for my past actions. It will be hard, since I doubt keeping out of trouble from this point forward will get anyone to trust me. They will just think I am planning something big. I may have to start doing good things too! Whatever it takes!' Trevor thought.

As Trevor continued to walk through the halls, getting more dirty looks in the process, he ended up stumbling upon his old friends talking to each other. Trevor recalled the prediction the librarian gave him and Hilda.

'We will never be friends again! I hope for once that isn't true! Is it even possible to fight fate? Is fate even a real thing? Do we really have free will or is it just an illusion and we are each destined for certain fates that we can't change?' Trevor thought.

"Trevor, hey," Trevor's old female friend greeted nervously.

"Umm... Hi I guess," Trevor nervously responded.

"How have you been?" the boy with glasses nervously asked.

"I have been good. I will see you all later," Trevor said before awkwardly walking away.

"Right. See you," Trevor heard before he got too far away.

Trevor took a deep breath. He hadn't took into consideration that he would have to see his old friends 5 days a week too!

'I can make it through it! It will be awkward, but I must!' Trevor thought determined.

Trevor decided to keep looking for Hilda.

* * *

Frida and David were introducing Hilda to a few of her new classmates. Hilda was happy to find most were quite friendly and hoped they wouldn't end up like Trevor's old friends!

"Hilda, What do you think of your classmates so far?" David asked.

"They seem nice," Hilda answered.

"Hilda, is there anyone in particular you are looking for?" Frida asked while giving Hilda a knowing look.

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about," Hilda responded nervously.

"You will be happy to know Trevor is in our class as well," Frida told Hilda.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hilda asked slightly annoyed.

"I figured your reaction would be better if I waited a bit," Frida answered with a chuckle.

Hilda only rubbed her head in frustration and sighed.

'Not Frida too! I am glad David doesn't seem to think we are a couple.' Hilda thought.

"Hilda!" A voice shouted.

Hilda turned to see Trevor walking towards her and she gave him a smile before walking towards him.

"Trevor! Good to see you!" Hilda greeted while getting really close to Trevor.

"Good to see you too!" Trevor responded.

Hilda mentally frowned at the fact that Trevor didn't seem to have noticed she was wearing perfume.

'Seriously, he still doesn't notice! Wait! Why am I upset at the fact he didn't! Could mum be right? No, she can't be! I am so confused! I will think about it later!' Hilda thought.

"Hilda, what teacher do you have?" Trevor asked.

"I have Ms. Hallgrim," Hilda answered.

"Good. That is my teacher," Trevor answered.

"So, it is true! Awesome!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Why would I lie to you Hilda?" Frida asked offended.

"Sorry!" Hilda said sheepishly.

Suddenly, the bell rang!

"Well, we better get to it!" Trevor told Hilda.

"Right." Hilda simply said.

"Do you remember what I suggested?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I know what I am suppose to do around here," Hilda answered.

"Let's go then!" Trevor told Hilda while dragging her to the classroom.

Hilda started to blush from the contact of Trevor's warm hands. Frida and David were right behind the two. Frida stared smiling as she noticed Hilda's cheeks have turned pink. David started chuckling at how flustered Hilda looked. Hilda noticed Frida and David were amused at her reaction to Trevor dragging her to class and her blush got darker.

'Wow! His hands are so warm and comforting! No, I have to stay focus! Wait, are Frida and David enjoying this? They are! I am never going to hear the end of this! At least I can enjoy the fact Trevor and I are holding hands. No, gotta focus! Why am I enjoying this? I really have to sort this out!' Hilda thought.

'I don't know what cause me to start dragging Hilda to our classroom. It just seemed to feel right! It was like some kind of instinct. Her hands are so soft. I kinda want to take it slow, but I can't risk being late again! I also can't let Hilda be late! I really need to sort out my feelings for her! The fact she is wearing that perfume makes it harder! I could resist it during the fair, but she seemed to have used more of it today! I have to stay focus!' Trevor thought.

Trevor made it to the classroom and awkwardly let go of Hilda. Trevor could have sworn he saw Hilda frown for a brief moment before it became a neutral expression.

"Sorry about that! I was just excited to go to class with you," Trevor told Hilda.

"It's fine! I am excited too!" Hilda assured Trevor.

"Come on lovebirds! We have class to get to," Frida told the two while walking in the classroom.

"We are not lovebirds!" Hilda and Trevor shouted at the same time in frustration.

Hilda and Trevor looked at each other for a second before awkwardly looking away with blushes on their faces.

"Don't listen to Frida! It's possible for friends to be this close without it being romantic," David assured the two.

"Thanks David!" Trevor and Hilda said at the same time.

The two looked at each other with a blush and awkwardly looked away before they entered the classroom. David shook his head in amusement before he entered the classroom himself.

'While the two may be close without it being romantic, for now! It won't be long before it does start being romantic!' David thought with a smirk.

Hilda followed Trevor's advice to the letter and was able to get through the day without any issues!

* * *

This one wasn't quite as easy to write as the others. In the others the words were typed effortlessly, but this one required a bit of thought. I also wanted to have Trevor to start getting flustered like Hilda. Romantic feelings for Hilda wasn't even on his mind til now. Trevor and Hilda have some thoughts and feelings to sort out before we can start seeing some actions that are more romantic! Perhaps, a few instinctual actions could help push things in the future! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
